Freedom
by pinkupinky
Summary: The prophecy always mentioned two; Jedi and Sith. A pair of chosen twins, Anakin and Alia Skywalker, were born to fulfil the prophecy. One twin finds the Jedi, another is lost to the Sith. The galaxy can only hope that balance is achieved and that the light prevails.
1. Prologue

_This is a work of fiction. I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. All Original Characters are the product of my imagination and are used in a fictitious manner. This is purely fanfiction to be read at the readers own discretion and pleasure._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Viewing discretion is advised as this chapter will contain mentions of slavery, suggested violence and prostitution. _

Don't worry, this story will only be rated T and so the content will only be T. But I will include a little disclaimer at the top of the page to warn readers about some of the content so they may skip or avoid it if they feel uncomfortable with it just in case.  
Other characters will be introduced in later chapters, I just have to get the ball rolling. Also please feel free to leave a review about your thoughts, I'd love to hear anything so I can improve.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Nobody ever warned her that she'd sweat this much in one day. Of course, that was to say she had someone to warn her about things. It was an unusually hot day, considering it was the middle of spring. Everything seemed to wilt in the heat, except perhaps her spirit, which only wavered under the sun.

After all, it was only the sun. It was nothing in comparison to the rest of her life. She had been born Alia and by some sort of luck had managed to keep the use of her first name even when she had been lost to another master and sold to another. Most slaves didn't have the pleasure of using their own names if they had one. Many times they only had the demeaning nicknames assigned to them from their masters, names to remind them how worthless they really were. Slaves weren't really people in their eyes, so why should the masters grant them a name.

But there, of course, was a difference in masters and what they wanted the slaves for. So perhaps it wasn't so much so luck, as it was a necessity in why she had kept her birth name. Considering her master was the owner of a bordello or brothel as most would know it by. A name made it easy for clients to identify her and as her master had stated only once, the client was always the priority.

However, unlike many of the other slaves that Alia's master, Laveve Siphe owned, she was too young even for a slave to be used by the clients. Younger slaves, under the age of 12, were assigned domestic duties like laundry, cleaning and running errands on occasion. They would also be taught by many of the older courtesans how to properly 'look after' a client so that when they finally reached of age, they were competent.

Domestic duties didn't mean that Alia's life was any easier. Often waking up before the sun to begin her work, making sure the establishment was kept looking as beautiful as the courtesans inside. Which could mean any number of things, like scrubbing the floors on her hands and knees until she could see her reflection in the pale marble. Or cleaning windows until it looked like there was nothing between the frame, or dusting away what little dust had managed to collect between cleanings. Luckily Alia didn't have to do all the chores, Thanti, who was the other underage slave who had been assigned domestic duties. He didn't talk much, but Alia felt they were close because he always offered to do the scrubbing, dusting and window washing if she took laundry. Though she supposed it was because laundry always took the longest and was the hardest to do.

Alia loathed laundry duty. It was always done by hand out in the little, hidden courtyard which always seemed to be in full view of the sun. There was little relief with the sun beating down against her skin and head. The walls surrounding the courtyard blocked any breeze. Her scalp always seemed to be burning under the gaze of the sun. Sweating didn't help either, no matter how much sweat there was, nothing seemed to cool her down and all it served to do was remind her how hot it was. But while she hated laundry duty, she felt pity for Thanti, whose dark hair would burn much worse than her blonde hair.

Her pity only worsen when she thought about Thanti completing all the chore on his own, until another underage slave was bought to lessen the load. She was turning 12 shortly and would soon be relegated to courtesan duty. She prayed that she would, by some force-given miracle, be taken away or even kidnapped in order to not have to become one of the courtesans. However, she doubted heavily it would happen and chose to instead take pleasure in the domestic duties assigned to her.

* * *

Alia couldn't sleep the night before she turned 12. Not with the looming change in duties that would be forced upon her tomorrow.

So instead she chose to perch near the window that overlooked the front of the establishment, keeping hidden in the shadows near the window. It wouldn't do her any good if she scared any prospective customers away by looming in the window. Her master would surely hear about it and punish her severely.

But she couldn't even think about that right now. Alia just chose to blank her mind and gaze at the stars, eventually letting her mind wander. She always eventually ended up thinking about her family when her mind wandered, asking questions about them. What was her mother doing right now? What about her brother? While Alia didn't have the answers to those questions, she imagined how they were doing. Thinking about her family was a rare thought these days, she was often too tired or too busy.

Her mind drifted off to when she was sold here, only days past her sixth birthday. The last birthday she had spent with her twin brother and her mother.

" _Happy Birthday Alia and Anakin!"_

" _Happy Birthday Ani!"_

" _Happy Birthday Ali!"_

 _It was just her mother and twin brother wishing her happy birthday, but it was the greatest thing in the world to her. Even though they never had much, Shmi always made sure to have something extra special for their birthday. Even though they never had enough for gifts, but they managed to find a way to make up for it.  
_

 _On their birthday, Shmi always had some sort of special treat. It wasn't ever much and there was rarely enough for all of them. Shmi often forewent it in favour of letting them have their fill, but she never minded because she always reassured the twins that their smiles were enough for her._

When she was taken away, he had promised to find her and free her. Free them all. He'd promised to always protect her.

" _Ali! One day I'll find you again and free you. We'll live happily and there will always be enough for all of us to eat. When I'm old enough I'll be able to protect you and mum. I promise. I love you." Anakin promised me, held back by Shmi as two black clad Durosians took Alia away crying out for her family._

Of course, Alia hung onto that promise until the first time she was punished and was in denial about him not coming. She had cried herself to sleep, whispering about how he was just late. After a few more punishments, she eventually came to the realisation that it was a lie and she was truly on her own now. He wasn't going to save her after all.

A few, lone tears trailed down her cheeks at the thought. She only had the comfort of a single star gazing down from the skies now. She hoped one day to be free and see them again. But for now, she could only cry herself to sleep. There was little else she could do in fear of angering her master.

One day seemed so far away. She could only hope it was sooner rather than later.


	2. The Beginning

This is a work of fiction. I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. All Original Characters are the product of my imagination and are used in a fictitious manner. This is purely fanfiction to be read at the readers own discretion and pleasure.

 ** **Disclaimer** :** _Viewing discretion is advised as this work will contain mentions of slavery, violence and character death._

Thank you to all the people who favourited and followed. Leave you thoughts in a review, it doesn't matter how short/long it is. I'd really appreciate seeing what other think of what I'm writing. It is really a big help in order to better improve my writing.

* * *

 **The Beginning**

By the time morning came, Alia had long since fallen asleep by the window.

"Alia. You have to wake up now. Master Siphe wishes to see you." The words were from another courtesan, one who had been tasked to wake the young girl in order for her to complete the transition from domestic slave to, well, a prostitute. Courtesan was used just to make it seem nicer. The woman who woke Alia shot her a look of pity, there was nothing she could do about it that would get her punished or executed.

Alia could only nod at her summons, the words like cold water waking her up. She simply got up, walked over to change out of her nightgown and into a simple black shift that had been laid out for her. It was rare that they received clothing, the domestic workers anyway. Normally they had only one set of nightclothes and one, maybe two, pairs daytime work clothes. They lasted until they could be used no longer. Clothes were often threadbare with rips and holes in the fabric, sometimes even too short or too tight because they had been grown out of.

The courtesans were a little different, while they were still slaves, the master made sure they ate enough to maintain their beauty and gave them pretty clothing that would accentuate the right things. Though they only had few dresses at any point in time, but when theirs got old or they outgrew them they were replaced immediately. Those dresses were often passed down to domestic workers if they were in disrepair, or down to younger, smaller courtesans if they were still in good repair.

Binah, the older courtesan who had come to collect her stood by the door, her eyes still gazing at Alia with a deep sorrow hidden in their depths. She wasn't much older than Alia, 18 at the most, and she was beautiful like many of the other girls. Her ebony skin was flawless and glowed in the light from the window, adding to the warmth she always seemed to radiate even though the reality was far worse.

"Come little one. We mustn't keep Master Siphe waiting." Her voice was warm too. She gave Alia a small, sad smile, holding out her hand for Alia to take it.

The pair walked through the back corridors of the bordello, hidden away from clients and other unwanted eyes. Another courtesan had once told her that it was all a show and that everything must be perfect, even if it meant to be unseen most of the time. Though Alia always thought that she found more beauty in these corridors because they had the soft daytime lighting and were always relatively quiet in comparison to the corridors the clients used. While those had the same daytime lighting, it seemed to reek of chaos and unpleasantness. At least to Alia it did.

When the pair reached the end of the corridor, at the large imposing wooden doors, Binah looked down at her and squeezed her hand as a last comfort.

"I'm sorry little one. I'm truly sorry."

Alia understood what she meant. The words were supposed to provide comfort Alia supposed, but they only brought that sense of doom she had felt last night closer.

"I'm sorry too."

With their last spoken words, Binah knocked sharply on the wood twice. Dropping Alia's hand in the process. Then they waited for the doors to open.

When the doors did finally open, they did so with a slight creak and groan. They opened slowly like they were too heavy for whomever or whatever was opening them. Binah nudged Alia inside as they opened, but made no further move to go inside herself. This part was completely up to Alia alone. There was no one to help her from now. She was alone.

The room itself seemed dark, there was little lighting, only the glow from a single lamp. It seemed questionably void, which only caused a deep pit to form in Alia's stomach. It was near silent and that silence rung in her ears, the only sounds she could hear creeping up was that of her own heart. Her breathing stuttered like she was forgetting to breathe, but she kept slowly inching her way into the room. And as soon as she was far enough in, the doors slammed shut behind her, locking her in this room at her master's request. The slam was loud enough to startle Alia, causing her to freeze. It was dark and she really didn't know what she needed to do.

But the silence was only for a second, a single moment in time that seemed to drag on. It was broken at the sound of another door opening from the side, the lights flicking on illuminating the room. In stepped a tall, dark-haired man whose face said nothing, but instead, let his very presence do the talking. He was by far the most intimidating person she had ever met, it made her almost curl into herself.

No one had to introduce him though. Alia knew who he was, though she was unsure whether or not he knew who she was other than another slave he had bought. Alia's breath hitched a little when he glanced at her. His eyes narrowed a little at the sight of her before he glanced away to take a seat on one of the plush, velvet lounges that surrounded the glossy black wood coffee table. She hadn't noticed it before, the room had been too dark, and when the lights had been finally turned on the only thing she could focus on was the man who had walked in. The very same person who could have her punished, sold or killed if he so wished.

He hummed but made no motion for her to sit and inside chose to lounge on the chair and stare her down. Alia's heart rate jumped, pulsing rapidly in her chest as he stared at her, head ducking down in submission. Fear of what was going to happen, what could happen flooded her mind. A thousand different situations coming to mind. A thousand ways that, for her, could end up resulting in pain.

"I remember buying you." Master Siphe's voice was soft but had a rasp to it that made Alia's ears hurt a little. "You were such a little thing, you still are. But you were very pretty, very promising. Your eyes were caught my attention. Never had I ever seen a color quite as beautiful as yours in my entire life. That's what sold me. From the moment I saw how captivating your eyes were I knew you'd be very valuable. Some of my wealthiest clients like eye to eye contact." He paused, his gaze not moving from her.

Master Siphe didn't speak for a long time. The pause in itself was nerve-wracking and Alia had to clasp her hands together tightly to prevent her hands from shaking a little bit. Never had she wished she was scrubbing laundry so hard her hands were going raw, and she prayed for that pain in favor of this torment.

"You know why I brought you here? No, of course not. Typically we bid the right to 'break you in', deflower you or what have you, to the highest bidder. People pay thousands, even millions of credits for the right girl. But you, you've grown to be very beautiful. More beautiful than I had imagined. I'll be breaking you in myself." He stated it plainly, eyes finally leaving Alia and turning away to study something on the wall of to the side.

Alia didn't know whether or not he wanted her to say something, or whether she needed to remain quiet. But the revelation that her doom was in the form of her master himself. That only caused a rise of internal panic. Her palms sweated, breath hitched and she thought at the rate her heart was beating it would pop out of her chest. Alia's eyes looked up and took in the room, searching for an escape even though she knew it was useless. Her head would be blown up the minute they couldn't catch her, or there would be a sinister punishment awaiting her if caught.

"But I have a good friend who wishes to meet you. He's willing to pay good money to see you after I'm done." Laveve snorted to himself, getting up from his seat. "Stay here girl. I will bring him in to see you and then I will have you. Behave or else." His voice was perfectly calm, but the threat was clear, and with that, he stepped out of the room.

Alia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, but even as she gasped for air it seemed that her body was unable to breathe properly anymore. Her chest constricted and stomach churned. Everything felt wrong and she felt like she was on the verge of a breakdown. But she couldn't cry, she was just frozen, unable to move or seemingly function anymore.

Her panic was only heightened when the door opened up again and another man entered. This man was older, hair greying with the barest hint of the original reddish color it had been once upon a time. He looked at her with a deep stare and Alia felt like he could see her soul.

"Don't panic little one. I'm only here to talk." He spoke, sitting down on the same lounge her master had vacated. "Sit. I won't punish you."

Alia nodded and gingerly moved to sit on the other corner of the lounge he was on. She didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what he would do and she wasn't sure if she could. She just needed to behave, be respectful and hope she wasn't punished.

"I am Sheev Palpatine. I have been watching your progress for a while now little one." He introduced himself, "you can speak freely, you won't be punished. You're very special." Sheev told her, showing her a kind smile to try and win her trust.

"Thank you sir, but I'm not special. I'm just a slave." Alia shook off his claims. Being special wasn't good, but being mediocre wasn't any better. He just flashed her another smile at her words, gesturing her to sit closer.

"You may not know it, but you are very special." He assured her, clasping his hands together and turning to look towards the door. "He bought you when you were very young, took you away from your family yes?" Sheev questioned her, his eyes glancing back down at her.

"Yes. From my mother and twin."

"You must have been very sad. Angry even... Shame the Jedi turn a blind eye to slaves in the outer rim," His eyes were sad as he looked down at her, his hand nearly coming to rest on her shoulder but stopping to hover as Alia's body froze, "they could've saved you if you were younger."

"Younger?" Alia questioned quietly, she had only heard faint whisperings about the Jedi. They were just stories here. They had no control on Dandoran, Hutt Space was notoriously dangerous and it was no secret that the Hutts held no love for the Jedi.

"The Jedi Order only takes young children, babies. You're too old for them to take you in. You would have nowhere to go and nonetheless, the Jedi prefer to stay away from Hutt Space." Palpatine looked down at her, eyes sympathetic to her plight. His kind smiles and clear sympathy comforted her a little because she was slowly relaxing and opening up to the Chancellor.

"Why only babies? Why do they take them?" Alia asked him, curious to hear more about the Order that had only been whispered stories to her.

"Because then they know nothing else. No other life, no attachments. Jedi don't allow emotions and by taking them at such a young age they can be bound to the Order their entire lives because they know nothing else." He informed her.

"So even if I was young enough. I'd never be free if they took me away from here?" Alia spoke again, her eyes wide and sad, watery even.

"No my child. You wouldn't be free." He confirmed, finally placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "The only people I know to be truly free are the Sith. But many call them evil for wanting power and knowledge, but I don't believe they are evil. They only use their power to become strong, to free themselves and stay free. Though the Jedi say otherwise." Sheev continued, shrugging the idea away as an impossibility.

While it was unspoken, Palpatine understood Alia's the silent longing for freedom. For power to free oneself. How he knew that with the right words he could help Alia free herself. Neither spoke again and the room lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

That silence though was broken by a solitary knock. The meeting was over and the relative comfort that Alia had felt in the Chancellor's presence was gone in an instant. Alia scrambled to her feet, backing away from the lounge, eyes growing wide as she looked towards the door. If she had been caught on the lounges... She didn't even want to imagine consequences.

"Perhaps we'll see each other soon young one. Be strong." Palpatine bid Alia goodbye, before answering the knock on the door exchanging few words with Siphe before exiting.

Now it was just Alia and her master left, and all she could feel was her own rising panic to the events that were to come. She wished someone, anyone, would come and save her.

Master Siphe didn't say anything, just gave her a wicked smile that stretched across his face. His eyes narrowed and he slowly moved across the room to where Alia stood paralyzed in fear. She couldn't hear much at all, nothing was loud enough to compete with her heart or the throbbing in her ears. Her entire chest compressed, all but pushing the air out of her lungs causing to have to fight for every breath.

As he moved closer, his mouth moved, said something that she couldn't quite hear, but it was enough for her body to unfreeze and slowly take steps backward away from the slave owner that stalked closer.

"It doesn't matter if you try to escape. I'll get you eventually."

Alia was cornered when her legs hit the bed that was in the room, hands clenching beside her. Siphe continued to stalk closer, hands out to clamp down on her arms to prevent escape. Alia wanted to plead, beg him to let her go. But all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut, muttering her objection to him. She was surrounded by her fear, there was no escape.

And when he clasped her arms, squeezing on them tightly, too hard that they would bruise. She tried to thrash, break his grip. But she couldn't. Then she screamed.

Her eyes were shut, but she felt his hands rip off her arms and heard rattling, crashing and the thump of something hit the wall. That caused her eyes to snap open, taking in the sight of her master lying slumped down against the wall, but only for a brief second before she noticed the trail of crimson that started from the light on the wall above him. Its metal coated in red.

Most people would be horrified. Crying or frightened. But Alia felt nothing. Her entire body was thrumming with energy. It was like a weight had been lifted off her chest as she rose and gingerly moved towards the slumped body of Siphe. For the first time in her life, she felt strong, in control.

But she stopped, froze when the door opened and Palpatine stepped in. He took in the sight of the room, but his eyes stopped on Alia. He was calm, proud even. His entire presence had changed in the time he had gone, he was stronger, seemed more powerful. He moved towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Special indeed. You have freed yourself little one. Will you remain free? Will you free the others?" He asked her, eyes looking deeply into her own. It dawned on her then, the Sith he had spoken about earlier. He was one of them.

Alia didn't hesitate. Not when she could feel the power at her fingertips. She understood that she had killed her former master, but it didn't bother her because she was finally free.

"Yes."


	3. Interlude: Growing Up

This is a work of fiction. I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. All Original Characters are the product of my imagination and are used in a fictitious manner. This is purely fanfiction to be read at the readers own discretion and pleasure.

 **Disclaimer:** _Viewing discretion is advised as this work will contain mentions of slavery (former)._

This is just a little interlude before we start getting into the depth of the story as I wanted you to have a little insight of what happened after the last chapter so that I didn't just jump into when she's older and actually starting to shake the galaxy up. _Thank you to thanzintay.2000_ for her review which helped me finally post this chapter. As always, do leave a review short/long telling me what you think of the story so far.

* * *

 **Interlude: Growing Up**

It had always amazed her, thinking back on that day. Alia thought back to every time she had wished for Anakin to free her, for anyone to save her and scoffed at her old self. Her younger, naïve self. All she had needed in the end was a little push in the right direction and herself. Nothing could save her except herself.

After that fateful day at the bordello, Alia had been taken in by Sheev Palpatine who acted as a surrogate grandfather. In truth, it was to hide that she was his one true apprentice, her untapped potential in the force would serve him well.

In order to keep her by his side, inspire loyalty within her, he helped Alia free the rest of the slaves of their bordello. Many of those freed vowed a life debt to Alia, who had freed their lives, and chose to become all manner of things. Bodyguards, spies, informants, or any other number of things that would serve their young Sith savior (and subsequently her master). It was a far better arrangement that their previous lives.

Sheev had chosen to take her back to Naboo, his own homeworld, to be privately tutored and trained in the ways of high society. His own political and social connections easily allowing her to be adopted under his own name, no one any the wiser about the true nature of this arrangement.

Whilst Alia mingled occasionally with other people outside of the little fold that Sheev Palpatine had created, she was often left alone to study everything from politics to academia, as well as the dark Sith arts. Duelists were also often sent also, who were tasked with training her in the art of combat. They were ruthless, training her from dusk till dawn, no matter how she felt, under all kinda of weather. These days she always felt the burn of exhaustion in her muscles for days at a time, the dryness of her thought because all the water in her body had seemingly sweated out no matter how much water she drunk. But it was the visits from her master that Alia truly relished despite the toll on her body. Only then, did she feel that she truly learned the art of dueling.

Alia learned quickly, drinking up anything she could get her hands on until it was finally becoming unsuitable to keep her on Naboo while her master, was Chancellor on Coruscant. She needed to be closer to him so he could continue to monitor her training, make sure she was learning from only the best. Make sure she was learning everything in the right light. Making sure she viewed everything as a Sith should.

So, only days having past since her 15th birthday, she was relocated to Coruscant. All that she brought was a handful of trustworthy guards and maids that had volunteered from the slaves she had freed.

Though he felt his young apprentice was making quick progress in becoming a well versed Sith, he still worried about the young padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker. He was powerful too and so very similar to his own apprentice. They were both so deeply connected to the force, that he wondered whether or not they would be evenly matched when they faced each other at the end of it all.

Sheev Palpatine had long since connected the long lost twins to the prophecy. All it took was a quick look at the former slave turned Jedi padawan's slave records. In them, it was recorded that there were two. Twins. Male and female. Both having been lost in a bet from a Hutt and then sold from a junk dealer then split up after the girl was sold to a bordello owner. It was simple enough to find her. With his connections in both light and dark, at least.

The prophecy that both Jedi and Sith knew was only very short and somewhat ambiguous, like any good prophecy.

 _'Force will be reborn... The chosen one will restore balance to all.'_

However, this version was far from the truth. Some of it had been lost as it had been passed down since its first telling. Whereas some of it was hidden in dark tomes on unforgiving, uninhabited planets as separate parts of what was really the same thing. To find the truth? You only had to dig hard enough.

Sheev Palpatine was a man of great patience, cunning, and intellect. He had long since found the truth and like many of his predecessors, he chose to spin it to serve his own cause. It was the key to him emerging victorious in the end and that victory started with the small, highly force sensitive girl he had found. He would end the Jedi and she was his key to it. Her loyalty would only serve him well in the future.

The subject of his fixation had a much different outlook in comparison to her master. Alia did not notice or understand what he had truly have intended for her. Only that she owed this man a great deal for helping her break her chains. A price she felt she could only repay in unconditional loyalty.

Alia Palpatine, as she was most commonly known by now, was not an inherently social child. Years spent isolated under the tutelage of her great master had strengthened it. There was a strange quietness around her that seemed to affect even her own surroundings. Both the villa in Naboo and apartment at 500 Republica she had and currently lived in shared that same strange quietness. It was as if you would be punished for speaking over a whisper.

However, this quietness did her no favors and her master bid her to at least overcome it for the sake of maintaining appearances. Particularly now that she could no longer be sheltered, hidden away on peaceful Naboo. She needed to be loved like he was. To be adored. Envied even. He introduced her to all manner of people, particularly those of high social standing. Socialites, celebrities, and wealthy businessmen. All people who would aid them in creating a new order.

She would attend parties in beautiful, pale dresses of pinks, blues, and purples. Hair done up to frame her lovely face. Alia would smile when spoken to or even when glanced at. Keep conversation amiable, draw people in with her delicate face, that's what she had to do. Like a marionette. That's all she had to be in order to help her master. Do what he needed her to do.

"What is our code?"

Like a holoproject on repeat, little Alia spoke the words that had been ingrained into her mind.

"Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

Those words she lived by. They mirror her own life and her own struggles. Only through the passion, the fear she had turned to rage. It had empowered her enough to kill her master and set herself free. She had broken her own chains using the Force.

It was the same thing she whispered to herself when she needed more power, more focus. When she had created her lightsabers, she had muttered the same oath hundreds of times to help concentrate.

The pair of lightsabers that had resulted were magnificent. The body of the sabers were made of luminescent songsteel that had bee polished and left smooth. It was a light material and made the most exquisite weapons. Her master had originally suggested phrik, like his own. But when presented with the beautiful songsteel Alia had already made up her mind. The only other addition to the sabers was a thin, white leather binding to help grip them.

A lightsaber would be a companion for life, the only ally that would always be on your side. So Alia named them. Asha and Ja'ak. Two words she had felt compelled towards in the Sith languages. The meaning?

 _'Victory, I am free.'_


End file.
